Articulated shafts of this type that are used in connecting arrangements of motor vehicles are frequently designed so that the first component is a shaft or a shaft journal in the power train of a vehicle, while the second component is designed as a hub of an articulation that is provided with a central opening. In the installation of the articulated shaft, the connecting device is locked, in order to either connect components of the articulated shaft with each other or to fixate the articulated shaft, for example, at a shaft journal on the transmission side or on the differential side. As the transmission of power of the drive train of the vehicle takes place, among other things, via this connecting arrangement, it is necessary to ensure that the connecting device of the connecting arrangement does not release itself from its locked position.
Beyond that, it is desirable during installation when an optical determination can be made from the outside whether the connection device is properly snapped in.
Otherwise, the connecting arrangement could release itself during operation so that the torque transmission between the components would be interrupted.
It is therefore the problem of the present invention to provide a connecting arrangement, as well as an articulated shaft of the type mentioned at the beginning, in which a secure axial fixation of the two components to each other is made possible.